You and Me
by Live.Laugh.Love333
Summary: Collections of little themed Bamon moments. Chapter Four: Taylor Swift lyrics!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: These are little unrelated collections of Bamon moments.(: Some are cute, sad, funny, happy, etc… Some may be AU or All Human. The first chapter is their moments that relate with everyday objects. Enjoy!(:**

One-Cell phone

Bonnie strongly disliked her father this moment.

She shivered as she waited in front of the school. Her dad had to use her car since his was in the shop, and of course he forgets to pick her up.

Bonnie's frozen fingers pressed numbers on her cell phone. Elena didn't pick up. Caroline didn't pick up. Stefan didn't pick up. Jeremy didn't pick up. She groaned and she hugged herself. Why wasn't anyone answering their damn phones?

She looked through her contacts, and reluctantly pressed the SEND button.

"What is it little witch?" Damon asked in a jesting tone.

"Come to the school!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"And why should I?" Damon asked playfully. He was clearly enjoying this.

"Damon! I'm freezing! No one's answering their phones! Just pick me up now!"

Bonnie looked at her cell phone, and realized that he had hung up on her. She chucked the phone at the cement far away from her as possible.

Ten minutes later, Bonnie still waits angrily at the school. She mumbled a couple curse words in annoyance.

"Hey witch! You dropped something!"

Bonnie looks up and sees Damon smirking at her. He holds her battered cell phone, and waves it around. He also has the passenger car door opened.

She ran to the car, and felt the heat around her. She was suddenly feeling a whole lot better.

Let's just say her phone wasn't that lucky.

* * *

Two- Duct tape

"Damon! Seriously! Shut up!" Elena yelled in frustration. "No one really cares!"

"I'm not going to shut up! I'm being serious here! There is no way that duct tape solves everything!" Damon argued and Elena groaned.

"It's just a saying Damon! It doesn't necessarily mean that it's true!" My goodness!" Bonnie exclaimed. She massaged her temples. He was just giving her a splitting headache.

Damon just continued on with the odd argument, and even Stefan had enough.

"I'll be right back," Bonnie whispered to Elena.

Minutes later, everyone smirked at Damon. He was bound to a chair and his mouth was covered with the duct tape.

"Wow! I guess duct tape does solve everything!" Elena grinned while she laughed at Damon who struggled to get the tape loose.

* * *

Three- Shampoo

Damon just couldn't figure it out. The smell was just so intoxicating, and no, it was not blood. It smelt like lavender. Or was it roses?

Weeks have gone by, and he just couldn't tell where it was coming from. Until, he just had enough.

"Who the hell smells like flowers?" Damon asked one day at the Mystic Grill. Stefan looked at him oddly, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"It could be my shampoo," Bonnie said wondering what was going on in his head.

Damon walked up to Bonnie, and he sniffed her hair. Sure enough, there was the smell.

"What kind of shampoo do you use?" Damon asked seriously.

He should have known better though because Stefan made fun of him for at least a week.

* * *

Four- Television

"Ooh! Harry Potter's on!" Bonnie exclaimed as she flipped through the channels.

"Figures," Damon muttered.

"What?" Bonnie asked as she sent Damon a glare.

"Nothing. It's just I bet you can relate to Harry really well," Damon gave her a little smirk.

"And I bet you can relate to Edward Cullen," Bonnie snapped back.

"I don't sparkle."

"I don't have a magic wand," Bonnie argued back.

"Touché."

* * *

Five- Teddy bear

"At least try!" Bonnie begged her stubborn boyfriend.

"C'mon Bon-Bon. These fairground games are just a waste of time!" Damon argued.

"Are you just scared you're going to suck?" Bonnie teased.

"Bon-Bon, I'm a vampire. I can win any measly teddy bear."

"Prove it," Bonnie said trying to get under his skin.

"Fine. I will!" Damon exclaimed and he made his way to a game. He had to pop five balloons with the darts, but each dart missed the balloon.

"Wow! You really did prove it to me! You suck at fairground games!" Bonnie chuckled.

"Like you can do any better."

Bonnie paid the man in charge of the game, and grabbed a dart.

"Wanna bet?" she asked.

"Okay, Bon-Bon. Winner gets five dollars from the loser, and keeps the prize," Damon grinned.

"Deal," Bonnie smirked and Damon watched in shock as she popped five balloons.

As they walked out of the fair, Bonnie hugged her new teddy bear.

"That game was totally rigged," Damon muttered to himself.

* * *

Six- Umbrella

It was pouring rain.

Luckily, Damon had an umbrella with him. Bonnie made her way to the vampire and went under it.

"Bon-Bon, get your own umbrella!" Damon joked.

"I would if I had one!" Bonnie gave him a sly smile.

"You're going to have to give me something if you want to stay under," Damon smirked and pointed to his lips. Bonnie gave him a quick peck, and Damon groaned. "C'mon! I know you can do much better than that!"

Bonnie laughed and kissed him again. She slowly put her arms around him, and continued to kiss him. She could feel some of the raindrops on her head.

"Damon! Why'd you put the umbrella down? Now we're going to get-"

Damon kissed her again, and she forgot about the rain.

Never again will she use an umbrella.

* * *

Seven- Mascara

Bonnie couldn't stop crying. Her Grams was dead. Bonnie thought she could go back to school. She thought that she would be okay, but if she was okay, she wouldn't be crying in the girl's bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

Bonnie looked up right into Damon's eyes.

"If you haven't noticed, this is the girl's bathroom, Damon," Bonnie snapped.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why do you even care, Damon?" Bonnie asked and rubbed her eyes.

"You have a bit of mascara on your cheek," Damon said and he used his thumb to clean it off.

"Thanks," Bonnie murmured.

"No problem," Damon said and he made his way to the door. "Oh, and Bonnie? This never happened." With that, Damon walked out.

* * *

Eight- Sporks

"I just don't get it!" Bonnie exclaimed as she investigated the utensil.

"What's not to get? It's a spoon and a fork combined!" Damon said.

"Why would anyone invent this thing? It's kind of pointless!"

"Well, some people are too lazy to use both a spoon and a fork. Therefore, sporks are the answer!" Damon explained.

"So did you use a spork?" Bonnie joked, and Damon was about to answer, but he was interrupted by Elena.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Elena asked as she and Stefan sat down next to them.

"Sporks," Bonnie and Damon said at the same time.

"Did_ you_ ever use a spork, Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

* * *

Nine- Diary

"Damon! What are you doing!" Bonnie said as she watched in horror.

"Little witch! You never told me you had a thing for Elena's little brother," Damon smirked. "You wouldn't mind if I tell him. Do you?"

Bonnie snatched the journal out of his hands, and held it tight. Damon laughed loudly. To him it was always funny to see the witch all worked up.

"I'm serious Damon! GET OUT!"

* * *

Ten- Watch

He was late… again.

Bonnie paced back and forth angrily at her house. Once again Damon was late. He should have picked her up thirty minutes ago. It didn't help that he wasn't answering his cell phone either.

Bonnie jumped when she heard the doorbell.

"I hope you have a good explanation to why you're so late, Damon!"

Damon smirked and kissed her gently.

"Damon! I'm seriously so angry at you right now!"

Damon didn't say anything. Instead, he just kissed her again.

Bonnie knew that it was pretty much impossible to stay angry at Damon because he just kept giving away amazing kisses. Damn, his secret weapon.

"Ready to go?" Damon asked once Bonnie calmed down.

She looked at her watch. It was 8:37.

"Yeah. Let's go," Bonnie said and Damon wrapped his arm around her waist.

**Note: Like it? Hate it? Please review! Also, I will try to update Remembering Elena ASAP! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for this late update. The joys of being sick… :/ This chapter's theme is colors! Enjoy! (:**

Eleven- Red

Damon always has to control his urge for blood when she's around. Her scent drives him insane. He would love to just suck the blood out of her, but he doesn't.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled and waved her arms around.

Damon could just imagine how red her blood is. He had a taste once, and it was addicting and so sweet. There was something magical about a witch's blood.

"Little witch! What is it?" Damon tries to ignore the smell of blood. He struggled to fight his cravings. Thank God for blood banks.

"I need your help," Bonnie says and she crosses her arms.

"You actually asked for help," Damon cried in fake shock. "What do you want?"

Bonnie comes closer to Damon and the smell of her blood gets stronger. He takes a step back from her.

"I need you to help me with this spell. I need something that belonged to Katherine."

"Why? What are you going to do?" he asked. He needed something to distract him from the sweet smell of blood.

"I found a spell that will weaken her. It's difficult though. I was hoping we could do it at your house."

Bonnie gives him a look, and Damon suddenly can't take it anymore. He turns away from Bonnie and hopes that it will weaken his lust for her blood.

"What are you-"

"I got to go, Bonnie. Some other time," Damon said and quickly disappeared.

He hides from Bonnie and watches her leave. He heads over to the blood bank and drinks the bright red blood. It's nothing like what Bonnie's blood had tasted like, but it had to do.

He tells himself that once he is stable, he'll have to see Bonnie. Damon wipes the blood off his face and his dark eyes turned normal once again. He heads over to Bonnie's home with a picture of Katherine.

They had a spell that they needed to work on.

* * *

Twelve- Orange

Halloween is Bonnie's new favorite holiday.

Ever since she found out she was a witch, Halloween is always funny to watch. However, it really is offensive when people think witches have warts and are ugly.

"Hey witch!"

Bonnie now knows that voice from anywhere. Damon. She turns around, and she's fully ready to deal with the annoying crap he usually gives her.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"Happy Halloween to you too," Damon replied sarcastically. He's holding a pumpkin with a face drawn on with sharpie.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, and takes a bite of a chocolate bar.

"You call that a Jack-O-Lantern?"

"It's the best thing I could do in such a short notice. I hate freaking Halloween," Damon scoffed.

"Why?"

"Some of the vampire costumes are just plain offensive! I don't sleep in a coffin, and I sure as hell don't sparkle in the sun," Damon explained angrily.

"Well I don't have warts, and I don't have a broomstick! I'm not complaining! Deal with it, Salvatore!"

"I hate Halloween," Damon complained once again.

"Whatever. You're like a Halloween version of Scrooge," Bonnie joked. "I bet the Ghost of Halloween's Past is going to visit you real soon."

Damon mockingly laughs, and forces the pumpkin into Bonnie's arms. "Shut up, witch," he snapped.

But Damon will never tell her that once he got back to the Salvatore manor, his Halloween memories came rushing back.

* * *

Thirteen- Yellow

"Bonnie! Please! I'm sorry!" Damon pleaded as he struggled to keep up with the witch.

"I can't believe you Damon! You were totally flirting with that waitress!"

"Bonnie! I wasn't! I swear!"

Bonnie refused to listen. She ran to her car and she drove off as quickly as possible.

"Trouble in paradise?" Caroline asked as she made her way to Damon.

"Shut up, Caroline," Damon said with clear frustration.

"Sunflowers."

"What?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Bonnie loves yellow sunflowers," Caroline said giving Damon a look. "You might want to get two dozen."

"Caroline?"

"What?"

"Thank you," Damon sincerely said. He watched Caroline give a simple shrug, and then he made his way to the nearest florist.

* * *

Fourteen- Green

"What are you looking at?" Bonnie says as she looks up from the book she was reading. Damon was staring intently as her.

"Your eyes," Damon smiles and takes her hand.

"What about them?" Bonnie asks, and their hands intertwine.

"They match your shirt."

Bonnie then looks down at her dark green blouse. "Oh," she says a little disappointed. She was hoping for something a little more romantic than that.

"It's so beautiful," Damon says and Bonnie looks up surprised.

"My shirt?"

Damon laughs and shakes his head side to side, and Bonnie looks at him with a confused smile. Damon leans closer to Bonnie, and gives a dazzling smile.

"No, your eyes. They're so beautiful. So… hypnotic," Damon whispers into Bonnie's ear.

Bonnie turns a shade of pink, and Damon holds her tightly. The moment was just _perfect._

"What's going on here?" Stefan asks as he and Elena walk in. Bonnie and Damon jump apart quickly.

Moment ruined.

* * *

Fifteen- Blue

"DAMON!" Bonnie screamed as loud as she could.

"Bonnie! What's wrong?" Elena asked as she ran into Bonnie's room. Elena stops in her tracks and tries to hold in her giggles. "What happened?"

"Damon happened!" Bonnie exclaimed angrily. "Look at my clothes and my hair! They're drenched in blue paint!"

"You look like one of those aliens from the movie Avatar!" Elena laughs.

"I'm going to kill him, Elena!" Bonnie yells. "Where is he?"

"He's downstairs."

Bonnie stormed passed Elena and locked eyes with the smirking vampire who was waiting for her.

"Oww! Bonnie! What the heck!" Damon exclaimed as he clutches his head.

"Next time you even think about doing something like this," she said pointing at the paint on her clothes. "I'll give you more than an aneurism!"

Bonnie pushes Damon aside, and he chuckles quietly at the trail of paint behind her.

* * *

Sixteen- Purple

"Do you remember?" Bonnie asks Damon while holding hands.

"Remember what?" Damon asks curiously.

"What I wore to our first date. Do you remember?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious. Do you remember, Damon?"

"Do _you_ remember what I wore?"

"Dark pants, white button down, and black blazer," Bonnie says quickly and easily. She eyed Damon and grew wide-eyed. "You don't remember, do you?"

"Bon-Bon," Damon says.

"C'mon! I just want to know! I don't really care if you don't."

"You were wearing a purple spaghetti-strapped dress that came down to your knees. Your nails were painted purple, too," Damon says giving Bonnie a proud smirk. "I can't believe you actually thought I wouldn't remember, Bon-Bon," he laughs and pretends to be hurt. "I would _never _forget."

Bonnie wraps her arms around him and brings her lips near his.

"I think I kind of love you, Damon Salvatore."

"I kind of love my judgy, little witch," Damon says, and his lips meet hers.

**Note: Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! (: Thank you once again to who reviewed, and to who favorited me! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Thank you so much to who reviewed, alerted, or favorited my story! It means a bunch! :) Since it was Christmas a few days ago, this chapter's theme is holidays! Enjoy! (:**

Seventeen- New Year's Day

It was the last thing that Damon Salvatore wanted to do before 2011 was to begin. The task was going to be difficult, but Damon was driven to find her. He glanced at the watch. 11:55. He had less than five minutes left. It was going to be hard to find Bonnie and then kiss her before midnight.

"Have you seen Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"She's somewhere with Tyler," Caroline muttered with envy.

Damon wondered which would be worse: a vampire and a witch dating, or a vampire and a werewolf. To him, a vampire and a werewolf would win hands down. He looked for the witch and the mutt, and he had found them. They both seemed to be laughing and flirting.

"Bonnie," Damon called out.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked with annoyance. She rolled her eyes at the vampire.

He leaned towards Bonnie and quickly kissed her on the lips. Before she could slap him, he walked off and away from the witch and werewolf. He looked back to see a pissed off Tyler and an awestricken Bonnie. He made his way to a surprised Caroline who saw the whole thing.

"You can thank me later, Caroline," Damon smirked.

Best New Year's ever.

* * *

Eighteen- Valentine's Day

"Hey Bons!" Elena exclaimed as she entered the Mystic Grill with Stefan. She was hugging a huge white teddy bear.

"Stefan got you a bear?"

"Yup, I did," Stefan smiled and Bonnie groaned. "What's wrong, Bonnie?"

"I think Valentine's Day shouldn't even be a real holiday," Bonnie mumbled with a frown.

"No date?" Stefan asked with sympathy.

"Not even one! This holiday is pure evil to single girls like me," Bonnie complained and set her head on the table. "Even Damon managed to get a date for Valentine's Day!" She watched Damon laugh with a beautiful, tall blonde.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Elena smiled, and Bonnie turned her attention back to Damon. The blonde angrily got up and slapped Damon hard across the cheek. Elena and Bonnie burst into laughter. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Elena. Brother," Damon said as he made his way to the group. "Bonnie, you seem to be spying on me." He gave her a sneer.

Bonnie looked right into the vampire's icy blue eyes.

"Did the slap hurt?" Bonnie asked innocently and chuckled.

"Does the fact you have no date hurt?" Damon fired back. That seemed to have shut Bonnie up.

"Are you here to make fun of me, Damon?"

"Not at all. I'm actually here to give you something," Damon smirked and handed her the single red rose.

"Is this some joke?" Bonnie asked in disbelief as she gawked at the rose.

"I may be a lot of things, but I don't joke," Damon grinned, and he walked toward another group of girls.

For once, Damon Salvatore had actually left Bonnie absolutely speechless.

* * *

Nineteen- Easter

"This is so stupid," Damon muttered under his breath.

"Tell me about it," Bonnie agreed as she crossed her arms in annoyance. "Why are we doing this, Caroline? We're not ten anymore."

"C'mon, Bons! It'll be fun!" Caroline chimed happily. "Elena and Stefan seem to be having fun!"

"It's an Easter egg hunt for goodness sake! Of course Stefan would enjoy that!" Damon exclaimed.

"And they seem to be doing a lot more than finding eggs," Bonnie pointed out as she watched the couple kiss.

"At least pretend to have fun," Caroline mumbled and forced the baskets into their hands.

"How about we make this more interesting?" Damon proposes with a grin.

"How so?"

"Whoever finds the most eggs…wins."

"You're so on Salvatore," Bonnie smirks.

"Starting now!" Damon exclaims as he sprints off to Stefan and Elena with his super vampire speed.

"Hey! That's not fair! You got a head start!" Bonnie pouts as she tries to catch up with him.

* * *

Twenty- Father's Day

"Thank God you're here, Damon!" Elena cries as she opens the door of her house.

"What's wrong?" Damon crosses his arms with concern.

"She can't stop crying," Elena whispers and looks upstairs toward the bedroom.

"I'll go talk to her. You stay here," Damon nods and walks up the stairs. He could hear her sobbing. He takes in deep breaths and knocks on the door.

"Elena! Please just leave me alone!" a cry comes from inside the room.

"It's me."

Damon waits for the door to open, and he sees Bonnie with red, puffy eyes staring back at him.

"What's wrong Judgy?"

"Nothing," she says as she wipes away any showing tears. "I'm fine."

"Bonnie," he gives her a look.

"My dad," Bonnie chokes out. "It's Father's Day, and he's not here. He's at some business meeting, and I bet he doesn't even care that it's the first Father's Day that ever that we're not together."

"My dad's long gone, but I'm used to it now," Damon says and Bonnie shifts uncomfortably. "You'll get used to it too." He watches Bonnie look at the wood floor and curses to himself. He was always bad at comforting people. He wraps one of his arms around Bonnie and smiles at her. "I'm joking. He's probably just a little busy."

"He didn't even call," Bonnie's tears come rushing down her cheeks.

"Where is his business meeting?" Damon asks.

"North Carolina. Why?" Bonnie asks, but Damon was gone.

The next day, Bonnie couldn't believe that she was knocking on the Salvatore's door, but she was.

"Bonnie?" Damon asks as he opens it wide. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad showed up. He showed up a few hours after you left. He was kind of confused though. It was like someone _compelled _him," she gives Damon a stare.

"Really?" Damon asks with a smirk. "Is that so?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, Judgy."

* * *

Twenty One- Fourth of July

"Hello Judgy," Damon said with one of his infamous smiles.

"Hey Damon," Bonnie said with a monotone.

"What's up with you?" Damon questioned. "No snappy retort?"

Bonnie wasn't paying attention. She looked up at the dark, empty sky.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked. He looked up at the sky. "What are you looking for?"

"Fireworks," Bonnie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're out in the cold looking for fireworks? You do know that you won't see any fireworks until ten o'clock, right?"

"Then you go get some!" Bonnie urged. She looked back up at the sky.

"Why do you want to see fireworks so badly?" Damon asked, and Bonnie turned and looked at him.

"I just love how they bright up even the darkest of skies," Bonnie whispered. "It just makes me feel all warm and cozy inside."

Damon sat down on the blanket that Bonnie was lying on. He looked up at the sky along with her. They were both surprised with a burst of noise and then a beautiful glow of colors.

"I guess they started the fireworks a little early this year," Damon thought out loud.

"They're beautiful!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Damon looked at the different arrangement of fireworks and then looked back at Bonnie who was staring at the colors in awe.

"They really are beautiful," Damon said barely audibly and glanced back up to the now bright, vibrant night sky.

* * *

Twenty Two- Christmas

"You look beautiful," Jeremy admired as Bonnie turned around in circles.

"Really? Thanks, Jer," Bonnie blushed. "And thanks for agreeing to be my date for this thing."

"No problem, Bons."

They entered Caroline's house and spotted Damon, Stefan, and Elena.

"Bonnie!" Elena squealed and hugged the witch tightly. "You look beyond gorgeous!"

"Thanks! Same with you, Elena," Bonnie smiled and Jeremy wrapped his arm around her.

"Is he your _date_?" Damon asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Just for this party," Bonnie leaned her head on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you in _private, _Bonnie?"

"I'll be right back."

Damon grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away to somewhere quiet.

"Why are you dating Elena's kid brother?" Damon demanded as he glared at her. The vampire eyes were starting to show a bit.

"Why do you care so much?"

"He's Elena's brother! Can't you go on a date with someone less… of a kid!"

Bonnie sent a look to Damon, and he fell to the ground as he clutched his head. She leaned near him.

"Leave me the hell alone."

She tried to walk away, but he just seemed to follow her. Damon grabbed her arm and she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Look who made their way under the mistletoe!" some yelled and everyone turned their attention to Bonnie and Damon.

"Oh. No! We aren't even together!" Bonnie shook her head after looking at the mistletoe over their heads. The group seemed to be ignoring her, and they started to chant for the pair to kiss. Bonnie tried to get away, but it was made impossible. Damon grabbed Bonnie and forced his lips on hers. The cheering just seemed to be getting louder.

Damon was actually enjoying the kiss… before Bonnie interrupted it with a hard, swift kick.

* * *

**Note: Like it? Hate it? Which one was your favorite? (: I know that I didn't have a lot of different moments, and I was going to put Halloween and Thanksgiving; but I already had a Halloween moment previously, and I couldn't think of anything good for Thanksgiving. I hope that you guys liked it though! Thanks for all your support! You guys are awesome! Mwah! (: XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Thank you for everyone's reviews! They really do mean a lot! I have been obsessing with Taylor Swift for a while so this chapter's prompt is Taylor Swift lyrics! I decided to use a few songs off of all three of her albums. These are probably some of my favorite songs of hers. Since most of her songs are love songs, most of these moments have Bonnie and Damon as a couple! (: I hope you enjoy them! **

**Happy New Year guys! It's 2011! (: It's great! **

**Disclaimer: I've just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer in any of my chapters for this thing! Gasp! I do not own the Vampire Diaries… :'(**

* * *

Twenty Three- 'Sneaking out late, tapping on your windows' (Our Song)

Bonnie woke up to a loud, obnoxious tapping sound.

She groggily made her way to the window and sees Damon. Luckily, her dad wasn't here, or he would have tried to attack Damon with a metal baseball bat. Bonnie opened the window, and Damon climbed inside.

"Why are you here?" Bonnie asked grumpily. She glanced at her alarm clock. "It's three in the morning. I like my sleep."

"Gosh. Sorry," Damon apologized with a hint of sarcasm. "I thought it was romantic."

"Sorry I snapped. I'm just tired."

Damon suddenly kissed Bonnie on the lips, and she jumped with surprise.

"That wake you up?" Damon laughed.

"Definitely," Bonnie mused and pulled Damon into another kiss.

* * *

Twenty Four- 'I don't know why but with you I'd dance. In a storm, in my best dress Fearless' (Fearless)

"Thanks for dinner," Bonnie acknowledged. "I had fun."

"Me too," Damon agreed and opened the passenger door for her.

The wind was blowing and rain drizzled onto the concrete. The rain sparkled on the street. Damon offered Bonnie his jacket, but she declined the offer. Instead, she held out her arms and twirled around the pavement.

"What are you doing?" Damon chuckled. "You're getting your dress all wet."

"Dancing!" Bonnie screamed happily. "Dance with me, Damon!"

Damon held out his hand, and they danced together in the rain. The drizzle fell harder and harder, and it began to pour. Neither witch nor vampire cared. They both just danced, and Bonnie knew that her dress was ruined; but that really didn't seem to matter.

Right at that moment in time nothing seemed to matter. All they wanted to do was dance.

* * *

Twenty Five- 'And my Daddy said stay away from Juliet' (Love Story)

"Dad! That's not fair!" Bonnie exclaimed angrily.

"I don't care! I'm your father, and I don't want you hanging around that boy!"

"But I love him! Does that even matter to you?" Bonnie struggled to keep in the tears.

"Bonnie Bennett," Mr. Bennett scolded. "I don't want you to see him."

"Dad! I-I love him!" Bonnie's tears broke free. She sobbed and ran upstairs to her room. She locked her bedroom door, and buried her head in her pillows. She struggled to stop the crying.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Bonnie looked up from her crying spot. It sounded like someone was throwing something at her window. Her heart prayed that it was Damon, and she smiled when saw that it was truly him. She quickly made her way to open the window, and Damon used his vampire speed to swiftly make his way up the window. Bonnie ran to his arms, and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm here, Bon-Bon," Damon cooed and he kissed her hair.

"My dad d-doesn't want us together," Bonnie stammered and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'll talk to him when I get the chance. I might have to compel him, but we'd get to be together."

"I love you, Damon," Bonnie whispered.

"I love you, too, Bon-Bon."

* * *

Twenty Six- 'But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain' (The Way I Love You)

"So how was your date?" Damon questioned with a smirk. Bonnie squirmed and bit her tongue, so she could keep herself from yelling at him. They had dated a couple months back, and Damon seemed to have forgotten it as if it wasn't important.

"Fine," Bonnie spits out. "Where's Elena?"

"With Stefan. In her room," Damon smiled happily. "I wouldn't go up there if I were you."

Bonnie let out a groan, and she took a seat on the couch. Damon chuckled and joined her.

"So how was your date really like? That bad?" Damon asked.

"Damon, shut up!"

"Is he not perfect enough?" Damon continued to ask.

"No! He's the perfect boyfriend! He's polite, kind, and everyone loves him! He's the exact opposite of you!"

"Then why are you so freaking upset, Bennett?"

Bonnie couldn't hold it in. She slapped him hard across the cheek, and then kissed Damon passionately on the lips.

"That's what I miss!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"You missed slapping and kissing me?" Damon wondered with amusement.

"I miss screaming at you! I miss how we fight! I miss how every single one of our kisses our so passionate!" Bonnie screamed. "I miss _you, _Damon!"

Damon let out a loud, hearty laugh.

"Damon! I'm serious!" Bonnie shrieked. Damon leaned near her, and pulled her closer.

"So am I," he leans in and kisses her.

* * *

Twenty Seven- 'You are the best thing that's ever been mine' (Mine)

Bonnie crossed her arms with annoyance. She sent glares to the waitress who was clearly flirting with Damon.

"Can I get you anything, babe?" the waitress asked giving Damon a flirty grin.

"Yeah, can you leave him the hell alone? He ain't interested," Bonnie snapped before Damon could reply. She watched the waitress scoff and storm away from the table.

Damon chuckled at Bonnie's remark. "Jealous?" he asked with a smile.

"No! I am not jealous!" Bonnie argued. "She was just all over you, and it made me sick!"

"You were so jealous, Bon-Bon."

"Fine! I was a _little _jealous," Bonnie pouted.

"Don't worry, Judgy. You're the only one for me," Damon said kissing Bonnie on the cheek.

"Good," Bonnie said with relief. "Because you are _mine_, Damon Salvatore."

* * *

Twenty Eight- 'It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you' (Back to December)

Bonnie watched as Damon Salvatore headed to his car. She came out of her hiding spot, and stood in front of his car door.

"Damon," Bonnie pleaded.

"What is it, Bennett?" Damon asked angrily. He was trying to hide his hurt.

"Can we please talk?"

"About what?" Damon sounded harsh, but Bonnie knew that he had the right to.

"I'm sorry. I miss you, Damon," Bonnie offered a small smile, but Damon's expression was still hard.

"You're the one who wanted us to break up. You don't get to miss me anymore," Damon snapped. Bonnie's heart dropped to the floor.

"Damon," Bonnie continued to plead. "I was a fool. I thought that I wanted to be single, but I've been missing you so much. Damon! Please!"

"You wanted 'freedom', and I gave it to you," Damon shot back with pain in his eyes. "We're done, Bonnie." He pushed her out of the way, and all Bonnie could do was watch.

She wiped away the stray tear and watched Damon ride away. She really blew it.

* * *

Twenty Nine- 'I am not the girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion' (Speak Now)

Elena groaned as she entered the chapel. She usually loved weddings, but the last thing she wanted to see was Damon marry the wrong girl. He was marrying Rose for God's sake! She thought back to how Bonnie was so heartbroken. Rose didn't even consider to invite Bonnie.

Stefan was the Best Man, and Caroline was with Tyler; so Elena took a seat near the back alone. She felt the vibrate of her cell phone. It was Bonnie.

'_Elena. Come outside. Now,'_ the text read.

Elena let out a happy breath. She wanted to get out of here as soon as she could. The wedding was about to start, so she hurried out of the church.

"Bonnie! What are you doing here? Rose didn't invite you! She's going to freak out!" Elena exclaimed as she hurried to her friend. "Thank God you're here, though."

"I just wanted to see for myself. I'm not going to stay for long," Bonnie said truthfully.

"What! Bonnie you need to stop this thing! Talk to Damon before this thing even starts! You can stop it!"

"I'm not that girl who goes in and ruins weddings. It was Damon's choice, and he made it. Besides, I'm not even dressed for a wedding," Bonnie said looking down at her sweats and sweatshirt.

"But…" Elena's shoulders dropped. "Are you sure about this Bonnie?"

Bonnie put on a fake smile and nodded. "Now go back in there! It sounds like the wedding's starting," Bonnie could hear the wedding march playing.

Bonnie watched as Elena went inside the chapel. She wiped away the tears that rolled down her face. She started to walk away, but something had stopped her. Bonnie slowly walked to the sanctuary's doors, and crept in the building. She could see Damon in his suit, and she saw that Rose was almost finished with walking down the aisle.

The preacher started to begin the ceremony. Bonnie hid in the back area of the church, where she remained unnoticed by anyone. She watched the ceremony continue on, and she watched Damon's stone cold face. It was so emotionless.

"Anyone who doesn't want this couple to unite in matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher said in a deep voice.

Bonnie couldn't hold it anymore. She hurried to the beginning of the aisle in the back of the church. Everyone stared at her. Some looks were horrified, but others were amazed.

"Stop," Bonnie whispered. Everyone was so silent that they all heard her plea. She runs towards him, in her gray sweats and baggy sweatshirt. Damon stared in shock, but soon he ran to Bonnie as well. They meet in the middle of path of the aisle. It was all still, until Damon leans in and gives Bonnie a slow, loving kiss.

Bonnie could hear cheering from Elena, and it evolves into most of the church standing and applauding for them.

Apparently, Bonnie was the kind of girl to stop weddings… but only for real love.

* * *

Thirty- 'Can't breathe whenever you're gone' (Haunted)

"Where the hell is he?" Bonnie asked frantically.

"Bonnie, chill. He's probably just a little late. Relax," Elena constructed.

"It's just… Can I tell you something, Elena?"

"Sure, Bons. What's wrong?"

"Every time Damon's gone somewhere I always worry," Bonnie said with concern.

"What do you mean?"

"I get afraid that he won't come back."

"Bonnie. He'll always come back for you. He really loves you," Elena smiled and hugged her friend. "You don't ever need to worry about that. Trust me."

"Bonnie, Damon's here," Stefan called as he poked his head into the room. Bonnie let out a breath of relief.

"See? I told you," Elena grinned. "Now go to your man!"

"Thanks, Elena," Bonnie embraced her best friend. She runs down the stairs, and her smile grows even wider when she sees him. His arms are outstretched, and he catches her as Bonnie runs into his arms. She could smell his intoxicating cologne, and everything seems so wonderful. "Please don't ever leave me again, Damon."

"Never again," Damon promised, and he kissed Bonnie's forehead.

* * *

**Note: So… watcha think? (: Which one was your favorite? Thanks again for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted me! (: Y'all seriously rock! XOXO**


End file.
